Fighting Back
by kayellin
Summary: With the "adults" on Earth, the remaining 47 and their leaders will fight to return to the previous normality. One can't rip the thrones from under the Princess and the King without a little rebellion. Bellarke. Reviews Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clarke darted across the ground, heading towards Bellamy's quarters and while trying to avoid her mom at the same time. She _hated_ this situation. It was hard to believe that she longed for the previous simplicity of their camp of delinquents… she'd thought that things were so bad then- she wished she'd known it could have been so much worse. She longed for the times when she was "Princess" and Bellamy was "King" and no one had the right to tell them differently- even if it was all slight humor. "Bellamy…" She whispered and waited for him to look at her. He was laying on his left side without a shirt on, eyes closed as if he were trying but failing to sleep. She knew the feeling all too well. How could you close your eyes and sleep peacefully when the whole world was going to hell? When YOUR world was going to hell? "Hey." She said when his beautiful brown eyes met her blue ones. She smiled and so did he.

"Hey." He responded sleepily, "You know your mother would freak out if she knew you were in here." His voice was low while he looked at her. Her heart was beating extremely quick while her thoughts circled around her head. She wanted to fall into a vain state where all she had to worry about was the way his abs were starting to be more pronounced each day they were on earth. His statement pissed her off more. The way her mom looked at him like he was the bad guy... It made her blood run cold like steel.

"I don't care." By her facial expression, he knew she really didn't care what her mother thought. She was still angry- refusing to forgive. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing yet. "What happens when we get the 47 back and they don't listen to the people that sent them to die?" She sat down on his makeshift bed-it was truly a fall from grace from his previous set up. She didn't really know how it felt against her but she'd seen it before. She'd heard the rumors about how comfortable his bed was from the gossiping girls. She pushed that thought out of her mind. "You know we'll die fighting because we have survived on our own. We can't take orders when we gave them last week. We're at war. Our people are missing, probably hanging upside down, and all anyone gives a damn about is peace."

"Princess." He said pleadingly, "Let's not talk about this tonight." Bellamy was thinking the exact same things but he knew if they talked about it- they'd lose focus. They wouldn't be thinking about getting their people back, they'd be thinking about a way to destroy the only people helping them. Also, Clarke was on his bed and that was more than distracting.

"When, then?" She asked. He made his move like she'd made hers earlier- their hug meant something in both of their eyes. He wasn't willing to take it slow anymore- not when time was running out. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his bare chest as he laid down. She didn't even second guess it or try to struggle away from his gift. She followed him because he was the only person-next to Octavia and Raven- that she actually trusted in that moment. "I'm scared, Bellamy." Her head fell into his neck while his arm moved back and forth across her back. "I'm putting it in your hands, you know?"

"I've already put all my trust in yours." He said, "Our band of mis-fits, too."

"No, Bellamy- I'm putting it in your hands." Clarke repeated, "Everything. If things go horribly wrong I want you to know that it's been an honor to lead with you. I want you to know that I trust you. I want you to know that I couldn't have done any of this without you. And I want you to know that I love you." She became teary-eyed when she said the word love.

Bellamy was taken aback by her confession but he still had sense enough to respond. "I love you too."

Maybe they weren't talking about romantic love. How romantic can you be in a post-apocalypse world? But love- that's the word that described everything they'd done and the reason behind it. It's the word that extended towards their people. It's the word that they usually left unspoken. It's the word they needed to hear in right then before they made the most important decisions about the sake of their people. "I don't think I've ever loved someone the way I love you." She continued even if she was scared that he might reject her- might think she lost it like Jasper thought she had. "The only thing that kept me going is the fact that our people are alive. But now I know you're alive too, I don't think I could survive without you… I don't think I want to."

"You're strong." He said. His words were short. She took it as a solid reason to stop talking about love. She could feel his heart beating against her ear- she could feel the way it changed when she started talking and the way it sped up when she shifted on him to get more comfortable.

"We're strong." She corrected him while she got settled. Her dirty hair fell on his bruised and bloody skin like they were clean and they weren't in the worst situation. Her hand fell on his shoulder as her head returned to his neck. She yawned, finally feeling sleepy.

Bellamy kissed her forehead for a long time before he said, "We have to sleep or we're going to be completely useless." She felt like they'd accomplished something. They'd moved forward in ways that people were too scared to move. Once they got their people back, they'd think they were moving too fast. But they didn't have the time to be slow anymore. They had to announce how they felt, when they felt it because that was the only way they could operate now.

She nodded. She wasn't willing to move or leave him that night. Even if it meant that her mother walked in and yelled or tried to make a move against them. "So, when we get everyone home and they ask why we're so…different…"

"I'm sure you'll make it known in your typical Bellamy way." She said, "Don't be too dramatic though- I don't need people to be afraid to talk to me because I'm your girl."

"You're my girl." Bellamy chuckled, "I could get used to saying that…I could get use to saying a lot of things that have been on my mind for a long time."

"Funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

She sighed, "Up until now we've all been afraid of our secrets. Now we aren't. Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Let's sleep on it, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sunlight rained down on Clarke's face when someone rudely pulled back the opening to Bellamy's area. "Clarke!" Raven hissed, "Your mom is looking for you everywhere." She was shocked with their positions. "I suggest you get out of here before she finds you." Clarke nodded, softly placing a kiss on Bellamy's jaw before bolting out behind Raven.

"You're with him?" Raven asked, a small smile playing across her lips. "Damn, I would have bet all my rations on this and won." She claimed, "A lot of us would have won especially Octavia."

"I would have done what?" Octavia jumped behind them. She looked like a warrior princess.

Raven smirked, "I just caught Clarke in Bellamy's bed."

"Oh shit, really?" Octavia said. "Damn. I lost the bet. I said it would take two more months for this to happen. Monty's going to be so pissed that I bet his rations."

"There was a bet going and I wasn't part of it?" Raven looked insulted, "That's not cool." Raven seemed to be doing better with the leg brace. "Monty really is going to be pissed."

"Miller won." Octavia said, "He bet a few weeks and I'm pretty sure everyone else thought he was insane to bet so close. Damn, that rat bastard gets everything and first access to a bath for three weeks."

Clarke had grown silent, "You're forgetting that our home is compromised as well as our friends. Rations and baths from the camp or depleted. Your bet, although cute and friendly, is obsolete. Now, Bellamy and I came to an agreement last night-one the adults will hate and take offense to. They'll consider it a threat because the two leaders are a couple now…" Clarke was thinking out loud, "We also talked about what happens after we get everyone back. We can't stay here. We can't let the people that have sentenced us to death control us. We're the delinquents- not really you Raven, but we are." She looked at Octavia. "And do you think as the people that were sent to this Earth to die that we could ever truly trust this council?"

"No." Octavia replied, "We can't trust them."

Raven nodded in agreement. "They'll fight. Plus, you and Bellamy know this land. You know our people and you're aware of the pressure earth can put on us. I know you two are the rightful leaders."

"Thanks." Clarke said, "Our only concern right now is our friends and working with the Ark survivors to get them back. You two will be the first to know when that changes."

Octavia nodded, "Boyfriend alert." She stepped back and winked at Bellamy. "Let's go Raven…"

Bellamy nodded at his sister and then down at Clarke. "Good morning." He greeted her, "You were gone this morning. I thought you didn't care what your mom thought."

"I don't." Clarke shrugged, "But you might."

"Why's that?"

"She floated my dad because she feared the consequences of his actions on our family." She still hadn't forgiven her mother for that. "What she's going to do to you?"

"You're implying that your mom would have me executed?" Bellamy snorted, "I'm sure you- brave warrior princess- would never let that happen."

"You're right." Clarke nodded, "I wouldn't let you go out like that. Your pride would be severely damaged." She was trying to bring humor to a possible situation because damn- it was just too real to be serious about in that moment. What if their people chose to stay but only followed Bellamy? The adults weren't going to sit back and let that happen- hell no. They would kill him. They'd probably have to kill her too. "But Bellamy, think about it. We're stronger than ever as a unit which will make our people relieved and confident. Seriously, if we can't get out we're dead."

Bellamy intertwined their fingers, "I'm not going to let them kill you, Clarke." He nodded his head, "Not any of us will die at the hands of these people- not a damn one of us."

"It's so strange to think our future enemy used to be our neighbors." Clarke said, "I grew up around these people my entire life and never thought I'd be fighting them."

"Your neighbors, maybe. I didn't indulge in the company of others too often on the Ark." Bellamy admitted, "I was taking care of Octavia."

Clarke noticed the uneasy looks the guards were giving them as they walked around aimlessly. She knew she would have to meet up with her mother eventually but she was enjoying the company of her friends. She breathed, "We all need to keep our distance for each other." She told him, "We have to be secretive." She then started explaining herself. "First I was walking with Raven and O. It was innocent conversation but think about it… those are our people. Now, I'm talking with my co-leader and I could be telling you that you look sexy in the shirt but to them we might be strategizing an attack."

"So, if I told you I loved you right now." Bellamy said, "They'd think what? That I love you is code for something? Clarke you sound paranoid."

She took offense, "You know that's what Jasper said before I saw what the Mountain Men were doing to the grounders, right? I won't doubt my gut even if it makes me impulsive."

"Careful, princess." He said, "Impulsive behavior could lead us down a very bad path."

"Right." Clarke nodded, "I can feel her looking at me. Can you?"

"Yeah." Bellamy said. "So, how do we part ways? Do I kiss you, hug you… shake your hand, nod, or just simply smack you on the ass."

"How do none of those choices seem like good options?" Clarke furrowed her brows. Then she smirked, "You're such a jackass, Bellamy!" She yelled loud enough so people could hear her. "Always raging on about how smart you are, how you can do everything better but you can't!" She continued to yelled, "I don't know how I survived with you!" He wanted to laugh at her but he had to look offended.

"Me too, Princess. Trust me." He yelled after her as she met up with her mom.

"What was that about?" Clarke noticed Abby didn't sound like a concerned parent. She sounded like a concerned leader.

"I don't want to talk about it." Clarke said, "Raven said you were looking for me."

"Yeah, where were you this morning?"

"With Octavia." Clarke wasn't exactly lying. "She's young and sometimes gets scared. I had to comfort her."

"She looks tough enough." Abby said. "That's Bellamy's little sister, right? You should probably stay away from her."

"Mom, each of us have put on a strong face for too long. We just want to be kids again." Little did Abby know that Clarke wasn't a kid any more. She hadn't been for a long time. She thought that saying this would make Abby and the rest of the council less concerned about a rebellion long enough to save her friends. She needed that time to not only save but figure out how to stabilize life for her friends. She didn't want them to spend their lives running from the people of Camp Jaha but she didn't want them to spend their lives taking orders from those in Camp Jaha either.

They'd been sacrificed for the greater good expecting to be treated like heroes once the other drop ship landed. That nice fantasy was never going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Octavia narrowed her eyes at Abby Griffin from across the camp, "She thinks you should stay away from me?" She snorted before she directed her attention to Clarke. "Are you going to have sex with my brother after confessing your undying love?" They were sitting across from each other at the makeshift dining area. Metal benches from the Ark's cafeteria lined the dirt covered area, people were sporadically placed—some alone, some deep in conversation. Clarke had a plate of berries and nuts before her. She purposely skipped the meat because the sight of the medium rare flanks made her stomach turn. She was used to blood but with everything on her mind, she was nauseous. The entire camp made her sick. Their disregard for 47 human lives and inability to save the youth made her _sick. _

"Live like there's no tomorrow, right?" Clarke reached over to Octavia's side of the table, snatching the small canister of moonshine from her. She took a swig, toasting to the fact that she was no longer going to be an obedient little girl. She was going to fight—she was fighting back. She bitterly glanced behind her shoulder, exhaling to be met by the stench of ethanol and 100 proof alcohol. Her breath would turn into a nice flame if she were near a fire. "Part of me wants to do something wicked…like take him on the medical table or something but the other part of me knows that we should do it right. I can't be tearing his clothes off just anywhere."

"Clarke—please, just stop!" She moved her eyes towards Octavia, who was shaking her head dramatically and gripping her ears as if she didn't know a thing about sex. "I don't want to hear about how you're going to _do _my brother. I just want to know if you're going to _do it _or not so I know to stay at least 90 feet away from his area." Octavia had a hint of a smirk on her lips, which quickly faded when she groaned in annoyance. "Dammit, your mom's coming over here."

Clarke was flustered when her knuckles tightened, turning a white alabaster color. She looked up at Octavia and her expression softened. "Uh…so…fuck it, I'm not going to pretend to talk down to you like I don't care about you." She flashed a smile towards her friend. Octavia was truly beautiful and she didn't look shifty to Clarke. She wished her mother would get to know Octavia…wished her mother cared about how Octavia wanted to learn. "I might have to keep Bellamy and me a secret but you're not…you're not a secret. You're not the girl under the floorboard anymore."

Something changed in Octavia's eyes as she mouthed, "Thank you." Clarke was going to reach across the table and grab Octavia's hand. She wanted to launch into a deep conversation centered on how much she cared for her. She also wanted to have the same conversation with Bellamy—make it longer than the night before. She wanted there to be a lot more touching, too.

Abby cleared her throat, "Clarke, can I speak to you for a moment?" She let out a sigh, pushing her palms against the table to stand up and follow her mother. Her face was in a tight scowl as she watched her mother's hair bounce with each heavy stride. She was waiting for her mother to whip around and start her speech, so she didn't slam into Abby when she was suddenly facing her. She was close enough to her to intimidate. "I thought I warned you about the Blake girl."

Clarke crossed her arms, "I thought I made it clear that Octavia is my friend." She looked like a force to be reckoned with, her blonde hair in a half-up, half-down style. Her busted lip outlined by the healing cut on her eyebrow. Clarke looked shifty—not Octavia.

"We can't afford relationships down here, Clarke. You should know that." _You've been down here longer than me… _was implied but Abby wouldn't dare admit that Clarke had something on her.

Clarke shook her head, "You sound like Kane and that's a horrible way to live. The only reason I've survived…the only reason I am standing here…" She was so annoyed, so infuriated that her mother couldn't see what she could see. She wished she was the person Clarke used to idolize. She wished Abby was her heroine again. Instead, she looked like a poor excuse for a woman and a horrible example of a loving parent with disgust. "I am alive because I've made friends and I've made alliances."

"They're criminals, Clarke."

"I _am _a criminal, mom." Clarke said, "And I'm not just a criminal—no, I'm a criminal in charge."


End file.
